


Masquerade || TsukkiKuni

by AceAtlandys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I wrote this on the fly at midnight, Kunimi takes off his mask, M/M, They meet at a party, Tsukki takes off his salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAtlandys/pseuds/AceAtlandys
Summary: Kunimi finally takes off his mask.





	Masquerade || TsukkiKuni

Kunimi is standing alone by the window. He's clad in clean, white clothes and a white mask adorned with small blue jewels for the event he was currently attending. A friend of his father's seemed to make it a hobby to hold parties like this. Masquerades, they were called. Kunimi found it in himself to enjoy things like this. Being clothed like a prince and introduced to new people by his father without needing to reveal himself.

It appears that's why he's needed elsewhere.

His father calls him over. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." He gestures to the man in front of them and the boy beside him. Kunimi's widen slightly when he recognizes the latter. "Kunimi, this is Tsukishima-san," his father continues, referring to the man. "And you already know his son," he finishes with a smile.

It takes Kunimi a moment to acknowledge Tsukishima's father before returning to the boy. The two men continue to talk, leaving their sons alone.

"Are you enjoying yourself here?" Kunimi inquires.

"I don't mind coming here," Tsukishima begins. "But I never have anything to do."

The word  _never_  doesn't slip past Kunimi. "I've never seen you at anything like this before."

A sigh. And then nothing. The look on Tsukishima's face tells Kunimi that this was a topic he probably shouldn't touch on. For another minute or two, all they do is listen to the quiet background chatter of the rest of the guests.

"Here," Kunimi eventually offers. He reaches up and gently removes his mask, his hair falling to frame his handsome face. "I don't need to hide from you."

After taking a moment to admire the beauty standing before him, Tsukishima takes Kunimi's hand and guides him away back to his place at the window to talk without any distractions.

They spend the rest of the night there, until Kunimi's father retrieves his son to head home.

"Thank you for tonight," Kunimi says, turning back. Tsukishima pulls him in for a quick farewell kiss when Kunimi's father turns away and Kunimi blushes just a little as he walks off.

Later that night, he lies in bed, thinking of the memory of Tsukishima's soft lips on his own and falls asleep soundly.


End file.
